Infatuation
by mybadBoyz
Summary: Just a Short Story on how Bulma feels about Vegeta! WARNING! has a little bit of sexual content. Please review (: also I based this story off the song Infatuation by Christina Aguilera


**This story is based off infatuation by Christina Aguilera I do not own the rights the song! Tho I did switch up the lyrics a little bit to fit**

* * *

 **Infatuation**

 **By**

 **Mybadboyz**

 _He comes from a foreign place_

 _An_ _Planet_ _far away_

 _Intrigues me with every move_

 _Til' I'm breathless, I'm helpless_

 _Can't keep my cool…_

He was obnoxious, arrogant yet very infatuating that I couldn't take my mind off him. I don't know what I was thinking when Invited him to stay with me at my parents home, maybe it was due to the excitement from being back on earth after Goku's battle with Frieza. I was even more surprised that he agreed to come along. I mean come on! He's a proud guy, actually he's overly proud and it annoys me to no end! But for someone reason I can't stay away from him. I know I yell at him a lot and he yells at me too and somewhere in between that, it makes me hot. Makes me have an itch that I don't even think yamcha can scratch.

 _Mama used to warn me_

 _To beware of those_ _foreign_ _lovers_

 _She said I gave my heart too soon_

 _And that's how I became your mother_

 _I said ay mama, you seem to forget_

 _I'm not in love yet…_

I'm not sure when I stopped caring for Yamcha or when I started caring for _him._ I know it was wrong and I don't think I ever properly apologized to Yamcha for the feelings I had for Vegeta while I was with him. Him seeing me slowly slip away from him into the arms of cold hard killer. But everyone must think it truly looked that way right? Not truly knowing who he is and what he has been through, the pain he might feel...me wanting to know everything about him. The reasons why he won't show an ounce of emotion other than he's bruised ego. I want to know how he felt losing everything, he's planet, he's people, he's father…

 _But I realized_

 _Big brown eyes can hypnotize_

 _When he says_

 _I am full blood_ _Saiyan_

 _See the power flow threw_ _his arms_

 _He tells me, mami I need ya_

 _And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

 _Getting lost in el ritmo_

 _He whispers te quiero, te quiero_

 _I begin to give in with no hesitation…_

Before I've known it myself I'd already given in, completely absorbed by Vegeta. His voice, his hair, his skin, his scent even when he's sweaty after a long day of training it consumed me and most of all his secret adoration for me that no one seems to notice not even himself. Yeah I was called crazy, stupid, dumb...people even asked me if I was outta my mind and each time I'll tell that I love him and I may not had utter those words to him but my heart, my mind is completely infatuated by his very being. This was different from what I felt with Yamcha, I don't even think I was still in love with Yamcha after so many years of being together. It was more like attachment and who of known that Alien man will come and make me realize that?. Sure Vegeta isn't as sweet as Yamcha or as open but I know he feels something for me by the little things he do, like when I tell him do something and he does it without question or when I was in danger and he protected me with no hesitation, those things counted a lot coming from someone so heartless to others and each day my feelings grew deeper and deeper and before I knew it, I was already drowning in his aura.

 _Skin the color of cinnamon_

 _His eyes light up and I melt within_

 _Feels so good it must be a sin_

 _I can't stop what I started_

 _I'm giving in..._

 _He brings life to my fantasies_

 _Sparks a passion inside of me_

 _Finds the words when I can not speak_

 _In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me_

We did it. Me and Vegeta crossed a line, a line didn't want to come back from. We had sex...a few times and it...was AMAZING. The way he kissed me, the touched me, the way he held me in those strong arms! The sensation that went through my body when he entered me was too much that I almost came instantly. The way he grip my hips as he thrust inside of me with such desperation lets me know he wanted this as much as did. God, he was so big!. Chichi had mention a few times how good Goku was in bed and I was convinced it was because he was a Saiyan, that he can last for hours! but I never really paid any mind to it considering Goku was her first and maybe she still felt a thrill being with him. Now I know what she meant, Gosh it was so good each time being better and better, the way he bent me over and ravished be from behind, I was so wet that i can hear his dick slamming into me and every thrust was long and hard. I came so many times and each time calling his name...but what surprised me after we done is that he didn't get up and leave like I thought he would, he stayed for awhile just to hold me in his arm and the warmth I felt just from that was even better than the sex. I don't know when I started to crave that warmth, It was something that I needed. It was like he was letting his guard down for me and I felt special, silly I know...But a girl dream right?

 _Mama used to warn me_

 _Not to rush love with another_

 _She said I'm not trying to lecture_

 _I just care about my daughter_

 _Ay mama, you seem to forget_

 _I never will let_

 _A man control my emotions_

 _But when he smiles (when he smiles)_

 _I feel like a little child_

 _When he says_

 _I am full blood_ _Saiyan_

 _Feel the power flow thru his arms_

I couldn't believe It was actually positive. I'm pregnant! Sitting here on the bathroom floor all kind of thoughts and emotions came over me. I was pregnant with Vegeta's child, I was thinking on how to tell him, how he would feel, how he would react but most of all the excitement that I felt knowing I was carrying the man I love child. I know he probably won't care or maybe He'll be angry? Considering our relationship was based off sex but I couldn't help but be happy! I'm going to be a mother. Chichi was the first person I told and she was happy for me but expressed how worried she was on how Vegeta was gonna react to the news but I reassured her I was fine. I didn't tell her that I was a bit scared, me and him wasn't together so of course it was a bit frightening to tell any man you're carrying his child. When I told him he didn't even say anything, he just got up to train. It's like he just completely brushed me off! How dare he! I'm pregnant with his child for God sake! Whenever I tried to confront him, he'll just walk off or tell me that it wasn't his problem. That heartless jerk I don't need him! I'll take care of this child on my own. That's what I told myself during the day but every night I cried myself to sleep only blaming myself thinking I was something to him!. I wonder if this how Yamcha felt when I broke his heart for the man who's breaking mine?...

 _I am full blood_ _Saiyan_

 _Feel the power flow thru his arms_

 _He tells me, Bulma I need ya_

 _And my heartbeat pumps so strong_

 _Getting lost in el ritmo_

 _He whispers te quiero, te quiero_

 _I begin to give in with no hesitation_

 _Can't help my infatuation..._

Our son was born, I named him Trucks and since Vegeta doesn't have a last name I just gave him mine. Vegeta hasn't shown such interest in him either prioritized his rivalry with Goku before anything else, even his relationship with child. I don't know why I haven't kicked him out, I guess my hope for him "coming around" is stronger than my anger I feel towards him...I guess I am still in love with him knowing that I shouldn't be. Yes I know I'm dumb for still caring and even still wanting the jerk but I can't help it and now that I have his child it's like what I felt grew stronger. I'm so frustrated with these conflicted feelings that I just wanna scream! What can I do to make him care? I never felt so desperate, so low in my life. I'm Bulma Brief, one of the world's greatest scientist let alone apart of one the richest families in the world! I can have any man I want! I'm beautiful, young and I have an awesome body and yet I can't get this one stupid guy to show an ounce of affection towards me? Besides wanting to fuck me, I want more, I want more from him yet I can't have it!... What a hard shot to my ego...but not to my pride! There's no way I'll ever beg that loser to be with me, to be a father! It's his lost!.

 _Caught between my mama's words_

 _And what I feel inside_

 _I'm wanting to explore his world_

 _But a part of me wants to hide_

 _Should I risk it, can't resist it_

 _This has caught me by surprise_

 _Should I, let him take me to_ _the unknown_

 _I can't hold back no more_

 _Let's go tonight…_

Can you believe it's been a few years and Vegeta is finally acknowledging me as more than just "Woman". We even got married. Yes, I know it's shocking to some...Well most people...but yes we're married, you should of seen everyone's faces when I told them the news!. I decided I wanted a private ceremony with just us three, I wanted it to be special for us because it was a special moment! We was finally becoming a family. I guess all those years of me waiting paid off, I finally got what I wanted and never intend on letting it go. Trunks and Vegeta fondly became close and even tho he never says it I can see how proud he is of Trunks, how strong and smart he's becoming. What parent wouldn't take pride in that? Vegeta is no different from any father wanting to help their son reach greatness even greatness surpassed his own. I learnt over the years how to read him and how to handle him and he doesn't have to say a word because now I know...He loves me too.

 _You adore me, never be lonely, ohh_

 _Can't help my infatuation…_

* * *

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed and please leave a review letting me know how you felt! Thank you! Also if you Enjoyed this story I have a poem I wrote on how Vegeta feels about Bulma on my page as well called Woman!  
**


End file.
